


Motivation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Idril’s Femslash [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Leia Organa, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, ambiguous situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia knows she has to keep fighting. Amilyn teaches her how.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Series: Idril’s Femslash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044765
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Silence
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The silence rings in General Organa’s ears long after they land on Crait. She can still remember that moment, the ship cutting through the Supremacy like a blade, and Leia just knowing that there’s no way that Amilyn survived the impact.   
  
She’s gone. Just another person Leia Organa loves, having died violently.   
  
Even as she stands near the outside of Crait, Leia turns her face away, the air of Crait feeling too cold — even though it’s not a snow planet, but a salt planet.   
  
_“You still have to fight, Leia.”_  
  
Amilyn’s voice. Leia can hear it as clearly as if she was standing right next to Leia, whole and alive and healthy. In one piece.  
  
“Is it all in my head?” she murmurs.   
  
_“It won’t if you don’t want it to be.”_  
  
Leia, slowly, nods.   
  
_“I’m dead, but your Resistance, good as your children — they’re alive and they need you. You need to stand. To win.”_  
  
Leia knows Amilyn is right. She has to stand strong. Even though she feels like her heart is breaking, her galaxy is crumbling. She has no time for her sorrows. Just this once, she wishes she did.   
  
_“Rise, Leia.”_  
  
“Ami...” Leia is about to say that she loves her, but Amilyn (the fragment of her?) cuts her off.   
  
_“I know.”_


End file.
